Reminders of the past
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Sirius always though Albus Potter was the child most likely to disappear into the crowd between his older brother and younger sister but he comes to see that it's Albus and not James who is the most like James Potter the first, and how does Lily play into it all. Sirius feels like he's seeing the past in front of him. only hopefully a happier one.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

"I won't, I won't be in Slytherin." Albus shouted as he walked into the main living room of Potter manor, James trailing behind him.

"Oh yes you will how can you be anything else I mean just look at your middle name, Severus." James sneered and wrinkled his nose.

"Hey." Sirius walked into the room, "what is with all the yelling?"

"Uncle Sirius tell James I'm not going to be in Slytherin even though my middle name is Severus." Albus shouted glaring at his brother.

"James are you teasing your brother again?" Harry asked walking into the room hearing what his younger son had said. He looked down at the two boys. One that looked just like James Potter the first and the other that was a miniature him.

"It's just so easy." James grinned flopping onto the couch.

"We did name him after two pranksters." Ginny said coming into the room and looking pointingly at Sirius who was chuckling at the scene in front of him.

"Hey I told you it would be a bad idea." He smirked sitting down next to his grandson.

"No you didn't you begged us and pleaded with us to name him Sirius you even offered to pay us." Ginny laughed. "I should have taken that money." She joked. "James." She turned her attention to her eldest child. "Leave your brother alone, and Albus." She looked over at her other son. The one that looked like Harry's twin. "Well Albus if you're in Slytherin we'll still love you know that for sure." She reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"Sure what ever." Albus scowled pulling out of his mothers embrace. "By the way I hate my name." he turned to storm out of the room but at the last moment he turned back around and glared at his brother. "And I won't be in Slytherin."

Sirius tried not to laugh. "Told you, you should never have named that child Severus."

"Shut it Sirius." Harry growled shaking his head. "He'll understand one day."

"Sure he will." Sirius shook his head. "By the way I haven't seen Teddy around here in a while."

"Probably making out with Victorie." James mumbled from where he sat.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," James stood up. "I'm going to go flying." He walked out leaving the adults alone.

"Young man you better have all of your belongings packed for Hogwarts tomorrow." Ginny called behind him. "That boy I swear." She huffed as he ignored her and Sirius and Harry shared a look and smirked.

"Well I think I'll head to my rom." Sirius chuckled catching a glimpse of James outside the window. Sirius headed towards his wing of the house. A wing Harry and Ginny had given him after he just couldn't handle living in number 12 anymore. A wing that meant more to him then even Harry or Ginny could know it meant home, it meant family and as he walked through it he thought about all the time he'd spent in those very halls as a teen. "Oh James he sighed." He shook his head as he thought about the fact that with the deaths of both James and Remus he was now the last Marauder alive. He was so lost in thought that he almost ran over little Lily.

"Uncle Sirius." She pulled on his robes trying to get his attention. "Uncle Sirius." She pulled harder.

"Huh," he looked down. "Oh Lily how can I help you?' Lily and James and Albus." He shook his head sometimes he felt like he was surrounded by ghosts.

"Albus is sad." The little girl said pointing down another corridor.

"Did Albus tell you he was sad?"

"No but I know he looked so sad when I saw him go into his room. Make it better Uncle Sirius, make him laugh."

"Lily." Sirius crouched down so he was eye level with her. "Why are you asking me to help why not your mum or dad?"

"Because, you always make me feel better and make me laugh. Plus Albus always looks up to you."

"He does?" Sirius was surprised to him Albus has always been the quite one. The one who played by himself or Rose Weasley. He was the middle child, the one who tended to disappear between his loud and outspoken older brother, and his sweet baby sister.

"Of course he does." The nine year old in front of him rolled her eyes. You are the one who tampers down James more crazy stunts. At least when Albus is the target." She scowled thinking of the time Sirius had helped James turn her hair purple.

"Okay Lily." Sirius agreed as he thought about what Lily had told him. Did he really step in for Albus. He shook his head he wished he could say yes but he knew the reason was that he feared Albus unlike Lily couldn't take the pranks pulled by their older brother. He made his way to Albus's room and knocked on the door. It swung open.

"Sirius can I help you." Albus looked up at him.

"Can I come in?" Albus just stepped back and Sirius walked in the door was shut behind him. "So your sister says you're upset?"

Albus glared. He sat down on his bed. "Upset no I want to punch James but that's nothing new. I won't be in Slytherin I don't care what my name is. I won't, I won't be in Slytherin."

Sirius sighed and sat down beside him. "Well you could be in Slytherin and there is nothing wrong with that. Remember your Aunt Andy is from Slytherin and you love her right?"

"Of course." Albus said thinking of Teddy's grandmother.

"Well see it's not always bad to be in Slytherin."

"She was kicked out of her family because she married a muggleborn." Albus countered. Sirius just shook his head.

"Oh Albus." He looked over at the youngest potter male. "I'll let in in on a little secret. The hat lets you chose what house you want to be in. it did for me."

"Really?"

"Yes as you know I'm a black and the only black to not be in Slyterin. I didn't like the idea of what that house meant what it meant to my family and then I'd met James on the train and lets just say the rest was history. So Albus Severus Potter if you really don't want to be in Slytherin then make the hat listen to you." Sirius stood up and put his hand on Albus's shoulder. "But remember this no matter what house you go into you'll always be loved."

"Thanks Sirius." The young boy smiled as the man who was as good as his grandfather winked and left the room. Sirius jumped when he saw Harry standing outside the door.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." Harry smirked. "Can I let you in on a little secret of my own?"

"didn't know you had any secrets but sure."

"The hat let me pick to. it wanted desperately to put me in Slytherin and I begged it not to. you see I'd already met Draco." Sirius snorted at that.

"Good enough reason not to want to be in the house."

"Plus I met Ron on the train." He smirked.

"That train does make friendships, that's for sure."

"That it does, goodnight Sirius." Harry turned to go and then turned back around. "And thanks for helping Al."

"Anytime." Sirius watched his godson walk away. He wondered what the train ride would bring Albus.

The next morning the Potter family plus Sirius made there way to king cross. "I want to go." Lily pouted as she pulled on her father's arm.

"two years." Harry sighed looking down at his daughter.

"That's to long." She sniffed.

"Hey think you'll get me all to yourself." Sirius said

Lily just sniffed and looked away from him. "She's still mad you helped James change her hair." Ginny said. As James and Albus started their fight about Albus being in Slytherin again.

"Will not and that's final." Albus glared at his brother as the family wen through the barrier. They soon met up with Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo. Harry pulled his younger son away before he could get on the train.

"Albus don't let your brother wind you up he likes a joke that one." He smiled at the boy that looked so much like him. Even now it surprised him that he had three children and a wife that he loved with his whole heart.

"Hey look over there." Ron nudged him and he looked over at where he was pointing to see Draco Malfoy along with his own wife and son.

"So that's my cousin Scorpius I believe." Sirius said looking over.

"Seems like it. That child looks like the spitting image of Draco" Harry said.

"Poor kid." Ron smirked. "Now Rosie don't go making friends with a Malfoy."

"Ronald." Hermione hissed glaring at him. "Rose sweetie you can be friends with whoever you want." She sent another pointed look at Ron when he got ready to say something.

"You'll never guess what I just saw." James cried coming running out of the train.

"What?" Albus heard his mom ask but he didn't catch what James had seen. His eyes were trained on the boy who's name was Scorpius. He looked so lost and Albus wondered what his story was. Of course he'd heard of the Malfoy's before but he'd never had a chance or reason to meet them and now he'd be in the same year as the only son. With one more hug and a wave goodbye the train was on it's way to Hogwarts. Albus waved out the window at the still pouting Lily as James walked past him.

"I'm going to find my friends don't follow me."

"Like I'd even want to." Albus said back. He turned to Rose. "Want to find a compartment.

"Oh um actually I told Lucy and some of the others I'd meet them. You can come if you want."

"No that's fine." Albus sighed trudging through the train and finding an empty compartment. He settled down. He was all alone and at that moment he wished he'd gotten an owl. But his parents had said he could use James'. "Yeah right." He snorted to himself. "That git doesn't know how to share. He would demand one for Christmas. He heard a knock on the door and turned to look.

"Hello." He looked at the other boy."

"Hello, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No sit down.' He gestured towards the seat as the other boy took it.

"Thanks, I'm Scorpius Malfoy by the way."

"Albus Potter." Scorpius's eyes got big at that.

"Oh um maybe I should move?"

"Why?" Albus demanded.

"Because you're a Potter and I'm a Malfoy."

"So."

"So we're supposed to be enemy's. I'm going to end up in Slytherin. And you'll end up in Gryffindor our father's hated each other in school, my family fought with Voldemort and your father is the savior of the wizarding world. I could go on."

"you could but it's all silly. You have nothing to do with who your family fought with and we have nothing to do with the fact that our fathers hated or hate eachother. As for the house well that I admit can be an issue but there are some good Slytherins."

"Really?"

"Of course." Albus nodded.

"That's good to know even though I don't think I really want to be in Slytherin but I'm a Malfoy and everyone knows that Malfoy's are dark and that they end up in Slytherin. All of my family has been in Slytherin be it Malfoy, Black or Greengrass."

"That's not true ever heard of Sirius Black. He was in Gryffindor he was your grandmother's cousin and yesterday he told me the hat can let you choose where you want to go?"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"That would be awesome it would totally get my grandfather. " he scowled thinking of his father's father. "I really do hate that man. But why are you telling me this?"

"Don't know." Albus shrugged. "All I know is you seem nice and I'm going to ask for Gryffindor so why don't you do the same thing."

"It would cause so much trouble though." Scorpius sighed.

"Maybe but you should be happy don't let your family or the hate bully you."

"Right okay." Scorpius sighed as the train ride continued with a few Weasley cousin's popping ino the compartment they all looked strangely between Scorpius and Albus but didn't say anything and before they felt like they'd blinked they found themselves crossing the black lake and going up the giant stone steps and being led into the great hall by professor Flitwick." Albus stood nervously in line as he waited his turn to come. He jolted when he heard.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He waited nervously as the boy sat on the stool.

Up on the stool Scorpius couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe he was sitting at Hogwarts arguing with an old hat about the house he should be in. He had always know that he didn't want to be in Slytherin. But he figured heh ad no choice in the matter. That was until he met Albus Potter. Albus Potter had given him hope.

"But your family has always been in Slytherin." The hat argued.

"I don't care I want Gryffindor."

"I see you have a wild streak in yourself. "Fine havei t your way. But I hope fate treats you better then the last Black I did this for. "

"GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted. The hall went silent as Scorpius slipped off the stool and headed towards the Gryffindor table. He looked at Albus who nodded at him. As Scorpius sat down Albus's own nerves were in a knot. Sooner then he would have liked he heard his own name called.

"Albus Potter." He heard whispers going around him. He slipped onto the stool and he heard the hat.

"Don't you dare put me in Slytherin."

"But you'd do well in Slytherin. Just like your father. But also like your father I see you're stubborn and Loyal so I guess it will have to be… GRYFFINDOR." The hat yelled. Albus breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped off the stool and slide into a seat next to Scorpius at the Gryffindor table. Soon Rose was also sorted into Gryffindor and after Headmistress McGonagall's

speech they all tucked into the delicious food. Soon they found themselves being lead up to the dormitories and as they went in Albus thought of how he'd have to write to his family.

Scorpius was thinking the same thing and dreading it. The first year boys went to their room beside Scorpius and Albus there was four others. All the boys seemed to have the same idea as they got out parchment and quills and started letters home to their parents. They sent the letters out. Albus after having to make James allow him to send his letter.

The next morning two family's got two very surprising letters. In one household Draco Malfoy didn't know what to do. "Dear I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to tell my father that Scorpius is in Gryffindor he's not going to be pleased."

"Well that's just to bad." Astoria." Said taking the letter. "You know the hat almost put me in Ravenclaw. And as for your father. Well he has to remember Scorpius is our son and we love him no matter what house he's in right." She looked over at her husband.

"Right." Draco sighed but it would be so much easier if he was in Slytherin and hadn't made friends with Potter junior."

"At least he has friends you know we were all worried that with our last name he might not make any."

"Fine but Potter really." Draco." Sulked.

"Draco." Astoria groaned.

While at the Potter Manor Harry himself stared at the letter. "Al's in Gryffindor with a Malfoy. How in the world did a Malfoy make It into Gryffindor."

"The same way a Black did." Sirius pointed out.

"Oh right." Harry felt embarrassed remembering his godfather's own history with the houses. "Still strange. And him and Albus friends."

"Well I guess it will just make your lives more interesting." Ginny said drinking her tea.

"I guess you're right my dear.

Sirius himself was thinking

about the letter they'd gotten from Albus. And as he thought of a Malfoy in Gryffindor and a Malfoy friends with a Potter and he was reminded forcefully of himself at that age befriending another Potter a Potter willing to look past the last name Black and as Sirius though of Albus he had a new revelation about the youngest Potter son. Everyone always thought James Sirius was the most like James Potter the first. With the pranks and the fun but really It was Albus who was the most like his grandfather with his willingness to look past a name and see a person. Not a house or a past just the person. Yes Sirius was sure Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy would remind him of his own past.

A/N So what do you think of Chapter one. This will turn into a scorlily at some point not sure when. I wanted Sirius alive because I always thought if Scor had ended up in Gryffindor and so had Albus they would have been like Sirius and James.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

"Do you know how to get down to the great hall?" Scorpius asked as he got dressed their first morning at Hogwarts.

"No we'll just follow the others down. "Thankfully September 1st fell on a Friday this year so we don't classes for two whole days. "

"Yeah from what my dad told us they showed up on a Sunday and jumped right into classes the next day. " Scorpius said.

They hurried down the stairs to the common room. Scorpius blinked a few times. "you okay?" Albus asked.

"Yeah just not used to so much red and gold." Albus spotted James and hurried over to him.

"Hey can we follow you down to the great hall?" he motioned for Scorpius to come closer to where they were."

"Fine." James huffed he wasn't sure how he felt about a Malfoy in Gryffindor and he really didn't know how he felt about one who was seemingly friends with his brother.

"Thanks." Albus looked around the room and spotted Rosie coming down the stairs from the girls dormitories. "Hey Rosie come here." He waved her over.

"Yes." She looked over at Scorpius who still was hanging on the fringes of the group.

"We're going to follow James down to the great hall if you want to come."

"Albus don't you ever listen from all the stories we heard throughout our lives you should be able to get to the great hall with out your brothers help."

"Fine don't come." Albus scowled he wasn't sure he liked the Hogwarts Rose.

"Oh of course I'm coming just wait." She called over to a few of her new friends and waved as she followed her cousins and that Malfoy boy out of the portrait hole. They all made it to the great hall and slide onto the Gryffindor benches piling food onto their plates. Just as Albus had taken his first bite of bacon the hall was filled with flapping wings and the hooting of owls.

"Al catch." James tossed two letters at him. He looked over at Scorpius who was white as he clutched a letter of his own and petted a soft black owl.

Albus ripped into his letter and read with trepidation.

**Albus we are so proud of you, Gryffindor is a great house and we're happy that you got what you wanted. As for the other part of your letter that pertaining to a Mr. Scorpius Malfoy well we won't say it didn't surprise us because it did but Al we trust your judgement and if you say he's a friend then he's a friend and we'd love to meet him some day. **

**Love mum and dad. **

**Ps. Remember don't let James rile you up. **

After reading his own letter, Albus looked over at Scorpius who was clutching parchment tightly in his hands.

**Scorpius Malfoy **

**I can't believe you got yourself sorted into Gryffindor, your grandfather is going to be very displeased I don't know how in the world we're going to tell him. I think it's best that you stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas break so we can smooth everything over. **

**Dad. **

_**Scorpius don't listen to your father, we are proud of you no matter what house you're in and as for your grandfather don't worry about him either. Give our best to your new friend. **_

_**Love mom. **_

"So how did it go?" Albus asked.

"My mom is okay my dad seems mad he says I should stay at Hogwarts so that he can smooth out my grandfather, my mom says to say hi by the way." He looked over at the table. "Aren't you going to open your other letter?"

"What?" Albus looked down at the forgotten second letter he'd gotten. "Oh." He picked it up and opened it surprised to see it was from Sirius.

**Al**

**I don't know how to begin this letter, I don't know how to tell you how proud I am of you. So I'll just say it again. I'm so proud of you Al for befriending a child that no one wanted you to. for seeing past a name and a family and to the person underneath. I know you sometimes feel that James get all the attention but I want to know that you've proven yourself to be James Potter's grandson tenfold. **

**Love your uncle Sirius**

Albus felt tears sting his eyes as he tried to hold them back. No one had ever told him he was like the eldest James Potter. They'd always said he looked like his dad. That was it just looked like him. Well James was a copy of James Potter the first. Even down to the pranking nature. But for Sirius his grandfather's best friend to say he was similar to James Potter it was the highest compliment he could get. He folded the letter away he'd keep it forever.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Scorpius calling his name. "Hey Al."

"Hmm."

"Why is the potions professor staring at you?"

"Huh?" Albus looked up at the staff table and groaned. "That's professor Slughorn and according to my dad he'll probably try and get me to join his slug club he always tries to get kids he sees as having potential to be famous or who have famous connections. James jumped at the chance to be in that club. I on the other hand want nothing to do with it."

"I don't know it could be fun." Rose said over hearing the conversation. "My mom said Slughorn has his good points and plus connections are always good to gain even at a young age."

"Of course you'd think that Rosie." Albus rolled his eyes as he finished his breakfast. "I'm going to go exploring the castle are you two coming?"

"Sure." Scorpius stood up.

"Okay I guess I was going to go to the library but exploring sounds fun." The three first year Gryffindor's walked out the great hall and past the other cousins.

"Where you going?" James called.

"Away from you." Albus shot back.

"Good wouldn't want to see you anyway. Watch out for the thestels."

Albus just turned back and glared. "He does realize you can't see those unless you've seen death right?' Rose queried.

"Yes but he's also a prat so…" Albus shrugged.

"True."

"you have a very interesting family." Scorpius chuckled.

"I guess." Albus shook his head. "That or a pain of a family either way."

As the three first years walked around their new home, Lily Potter walked around her home. She hated being the only one home she guesses she could ask her mom to take her to see Hugo but really she just wanted to sulk for a little while longer. She hated being the baby. Even Hugo was older then her. Sure only by two months but still older. She was walking past her parents room when she stopped upon hearing her brother's name.

"I can't believe I forgot about Sirius and the whole house situation l I mean of course we all stayed in Grimmauld place but that was years ago and to me Sirius just doesn't connect to the Black family. Even if he is one. "

"Well dear maybe it will become the same with young Scorpius maybe you'll come to see him as just himself not the youngest Malfoy. What would you have done if Al had been in Slytherin."

"Loved him anyway but I'd be worried about him, yes not all Slytherin's are bad but Harry Potter's son in Slytherin either they'd try to use him or they'd try and hurt him."

"You may be right about that, did you ever think that Draco might be feeling the same way about Scorpius right now. I mean Draco is better than he was as a child thanks to Astoria but there is still Lucius to content with. I don't think the Malfoy's will turn their back on a son in Gryffindor but if they do and even if they don't we have to be a safe haven for Scorpius. Just as your grandparents were a safe haven for Sirius."

Lily thought about what she'd just heard as she walked past the room. So Albus was friends with a Malfoy. She remembered seeing him on the platform but she'd been to preoccupied by James yelling about Teddy and Victorie to pay to much attention. She herself was surprised that Albus wasn't a Slytherin. Oh not because of his name but because he always seemed so quite. Not as brash as James. Lily sighed. She understood Albus though for James it was easy to live up to a name sake just pull some tricks and it was all well. But for Albus how do you live up one of the greatest wizards of all time. and for her. For Lily Luna Potter. How do you live up to the likes of Lily Evens Potter a woman who stood in front of her son, and how do you live up to the name Luna. A girl now woman who was kidnapped a person who was part of the silver trio. Yes it was hard to live up to some name sakes.

A/N so next chapter I'm going to have the Malfoy parents and grandparents. Thanks to those that reviewed liked and favored.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

Sunday morning dawned and the boys found themselves back down in the great hall for breakfast. Only that time they'd found it without James help.

"Yesterday I saw your cousin come back from the library with five books and they were not small books either."

"Oh you must mean Rose yeah she get that from her mother. "

"So that's normal for her." He looked down the table at the bushy haired red head.

"Oh yeah, when it comes time for exams we should stay away from her unless we want to get roped into studying forever." Just then the mail came and chatter raced around the great hall as students read the front cover of the Daily Prophet.

**Malfoy heir in Gryffindor, friends with a Potter. **

Underneath of the headline was a picture of Albus and Scorpius walking through the halls of Hogwarts with Rose the day before.

"How in the world did she get this picture?" Albus scowled. And by she, he meant Savvy Skeeter they daughter of the notorious Rita. His parents had always told him to stay away from the Skeeter women but it seems even that wouldn't save him.

"Who knows." Scorpius pulled a copy of the paper towards him and read the article.

**Scorpius Malfoy only child of Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass and Draco Malfoy has been sorted into Gryffindor. This is unprecedented there has never been a Malfoy in any house beside Slytherin and the same goes for Greengrass. The only thing that has ever came close to this happened over forty years ago when Sirius Black himself from a long line of Slytherin's was sorted into Gryffindor. That isn't the only twist to this juicy story. No you see the thing is the Malfoy heir has been seen converting with the younger Potter son. We believe his name is Albus. Along with the daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley young Rory. What could be their game plan? How did a Malfoy even end up in Gryffindor and will a resorted be forced by the elder Malfoys? **

"She thinks my name is Albus really it's not hard to remember."

"Hey at least she actually got your name right." Rose scowled. "Rory I mean really."

"At least it started with an R." Scorpius smirked. Causing Rose to throw a roll at his head.

"Have they ever even done a resort?" Albus looked back down at the paper."

"No." Rose said

"Even my parents aren't crazy enough to try that. My grandparents on the other hand I make no promises about them."

As the students glanced back over the erroneous paper things at Malfoy manor had exploded. Oh not literally but figuratively yeah things had exploded.

"Isn't her name Rose?" Draco asked looking up at his wife as he finished reading the article splashed across the front page of the paper.

"Yes I believe so." Astoria sipped her tea. Just then the fire flared green and an angry Lucius Malfoy stalked out. Narcissa trailed behind him trying desperately to stop him. She should have known after all the years of marriage that nothing could stop Lucius Malfoy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius spat pointing at the paper on the table as daggers seemed to spear from his eyes. Draco was almost wondering if it was possible to just set paper alight with just your eyes.

"Well father that's the Daily Prophet, as it's name says it comes out Daily. You should know that you got it throughout my whole childhood.

"Do not try and act stupid Draco Lucius Malfoy." Lucius sneered down at his son. "You know what I meant. What is this atrocity about my only grandson. The heir and future to the Malfoy family being in Gryffindor and a friend with a Potter and worst of all a Weasley."

"Actually wouldn't that be two Weasley's? As the Potter in question is half Weasley.

"Draco." Lucius growled. Well Narcissa stood back and wrung her hands.

"Fine," Draco stood up, yes he's in Gryffindor, and yes I wish it was different but it's not and there is nothing we can do about it."

"Not that we'd want to." Astoria glared at her husband. "It's obvious Scorpius was meant to be in Gryffindor and we wouldn't want to force him to do or be something he didn't want." she glared over at Lucius thinking of how he forced his only son into the rank of death eater at only sixteen.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Lucius demanded.

"Well she's not wrong." Draco looked at his father. The past flashing through his own mind.

"No family of mine is going to be a bloody Gryffindor."

"What are you going to do about it, disinherit me, disinherit Scorpius? You can't do that we're the last of the line." Draco smirked smugly.

"I wouldn't be so smug if I was you. I can't disinherit you sadly but I can cut off the money for the time being." Draco tried hard not to roll his eyes at that. His father seemed to forget that he had his own savings and money.

"You do that father." He challenged standing toe to toe with the man he'd admired and detested in equal measure his whole life.

Lucius reached out to strike Draco but Narcissa lunged forward. "NO." she pulled his arm back. "Lets just go home. She pulled her fuming husband towards the floo and sent him back to the house they'd lived in since after the war choosing to leave the manor to Draco hoping to start better memories in a new home. "I'll try and get him to calm down." Cissy promised kissing Draco on the cheek before following her husband through the floo.

"I'm proud of you." Astoria walked up to Draco wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. I know it's not what you want but you still stood up for our son. "Thank you." She tilted her head up and he kissed her lips gently.

"I won't be like my father, yes I'm displeased but he's still my son I still love him." He wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. He hoped he could take away some of the taint from the Malfoy name.

As things simmered into calm at the Malfoy household, things at Potter manor were in an uproar.

"My daughter friends with a Malfoy." Ron stormed through the floo and tossed the paper on the couch beside Sirius who himself was beaming because he'd been mentioned as somewhat of a rebel.

"I'm more offended that they didn't even get her name right." Hermione huffed. Sitting down next to Sirius. "Why are you grinning like that?" she asked looking over at the older man.

"I was mentioned. I love it when the papers mention me."

"He really does." Harry sighed coming into the room, he cuts them out and keeps them and everything." Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Will you please calm down your friend, he's been ranting all day."

"Oh so now he's my friend huh." Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at Hermione. "Sorry to bust it to you but he became your problem the minute you said I do."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Hermione sighed.

Harry chuckled but turned to Ron. "Ron calm down it's not that bad."

"Not that bad my baby girl is going around Hogwarts with the mini ferret."

"Very true but Albus is also there."

"Bit comfort." Ron huffed.

"Oh Ronald." Ginny came in hitting him upside the head. "Calm down drink some tea and think of what you're saying. Yes Rose is hanging out with Malfoy, but guess what he's a Gryffindor and even if he wasn't and was a Slytherin not all Slytherin's are bad Astoria is very nice she didn't fight in the battle but during the year she was a big help to the DA. You probably shouldn't tell Draco that though."

"So the precious pure blooded Mrs. Malfoy helped during the war. Interesting." Ron smirked.

"Ronald honestly once again not all Slytherins are bad get it through your head or I'll sick Andromeda and Minerva on you." She smirked when she saw the look of horror on his face.

"Fine I'll behave for now but if he so much as puts a toe out of line I'm getting him." He sulked.

"Sure you are dear, sure you are.' Hermione soothed trying not to burst into laughter.

No one noticed Lily leaning against the wall listening to the whole conversation.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also Merry Christmas and Happy Holdiay's to everyone.


End file.
